Halloween IchiRukista!
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Orihime y Matsumoto organizan una fiesta de Halloween, todos invitados, mañana!, solo entrarán con sus respectivos disfraces!
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Ichirukista**

**::**_** Cap 01 **_**::**

Ichigo yacía plácidamente en su cama, a punto de dormir. Rukia, aún despierta, planeaba la forma en que lo invitaría a la fiesta de Halloween que Orihime y Matsumoto estaban organizando.

Planear ese tipo de cosas no era el tipo de cosas que la shinigami haría normalmente, sin embargo su mente trabajaba sola, como "sin querer queriendo". Tal vez porque simplemente deseaba invitar a Ichigo, o tal vez porque quería ser la primera en decírselo, o tal vez simplemente quería ir acompañada. La verdad era que no lo sabía con certeza.

Finalmente se rindió, y decidió ir a preguntarle directamente.

Se destapó y se puso las pantuflas, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia de habitación de Ichigo.

Dio varios golpecitos a la puerta, pero no sucedió nada.

Lo intentó nuevamente, y obtuvo los mismos resultados.

- _"Ése Ichigo parece una piedra cuando duerme"_ – pensó.

Abrió la puerta y tal como lo había imaginado, encontró a Ichigo "Durmiendo a pierna suelta".

- ¡Ichigo!, ¡Ichigo! – lo zarandeó Rukia.

- ¿Qué?, enana – respondió adormilado.

- ¡Despiértate! – gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Rukia? –. Se sentó de golpe sobándose. – ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Eh, bueno… - comenzó ella. - Sabes que mañana es Halloween, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ah? – Ichigo contó con sus dedos mirando al techo – Sí, sí, ¿y?

- Yo nunca viví un Halloween de verdad, y ¿sabías que Orihime va a organizar con Matsumoto una fiesta mañana en la noche en su casa?

- No, no lo sabía – respondió él. – ¿Y?

- Bueno, es con disfraces y todo…

- Ajá, ¿y? – dijo mientras su cabeza maquinaba _"¡Oh por Jesús, María y Pepe el carpintero!, ¿Me va a invitar?._

- Bueno, quería saber si tú…

- ¿Si yo?

- ¿Si tu querías ir conmigo? Si no quieres, no hay problema, Renji y los demás también van a ir…

- Está bien – le dijo echándose de nuevo. – "_Renji, Renji, Renji; siempre Renji" _

- _"Está bien", ¿me ha dicho que sí?_ ¡Ah!, que bien, entonces mañana vemos lo de los disfraces ¿OK?

- OK, no hay problema.

- _¿Qué? ¿No hay protestas?_ Bueno, entonces que pases buenas noches, descerebrado.

- OK, tu también enana loca

* * *

Matsumoto y Orihime estaban sentadas en la mesita de té, con un montón de papeles, que eran las invitaciones que faltaban.

Ya tenían repartidas las de Ichigo y Rukia, ella recibió la invitación; las de Chad e Ishida y las de Urahara y Yoruichi.

Les había costado un poco de trabajo hacerlas. Matsumoto quería unos dibujos muy complicados: Un muñequito de origami en la cara principal, que tuviera un librito de manga en las manos.

Las primeras dos invitaciones habían salido… Se podía decir decentes, pero después de ésas:

Uno, el piso había quedado lleno de papelitos. Dos, les dolían las manos de marcar tanto los dobleces para que quedaran bien. Tres, se dieron cuenta de que si seguían así, no iban a terminar ni en un siglo.

Así decidieron que la invitación quedara con una simple calabaza, que podían hacer en masa, en la cara principal.

- Eh, Orihime, acabo de enviar las invitaciones a la Sociedad de almas – dijo Matsumoto con emoción, después de haber enviado las primeras invitaciones. - Fue una buenísima idea hacer esta fiesta, va a ser muy… ¿Cómo dicen por aquí?, ¡Ah!, sí, ¡Muy cool! – rió.

- Sí Rangiku-san, ya los imagino a todos llevando sus disfraces, ¡Que monada! – dijo Orihime, moviendo raro su cuerpo, como bailando, según ella.

- Oye, hace un rato querías decirme algo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ah! – se frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza riendo torpemente. – Quería preguntarte ¿Y si repartimos algunas invitaciones a Hueco Mundo?

- ¿A Hueco Mundo? –. Matsumoto tragó saliva. – "_Ahí está Ichimaru"_ – pensó y rió estúpidamente.

- Rangiku-san ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí. Es que… _"¿Ichimaru vendría a casa de Orihime disfrazado?"_ -. Eso la hacía sonrojarse un poco, a pesar de que, supuestamente sus pensamientos decían que era un "¡Sucio! ¡Bastardo! ¡Mal nacido, hijo de su mamá!".

- Rangiku-san ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí, sí mi querida Orihime – dijo volviendo a la realidad.

- Entonces dime, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que te acabo de proponer?

- Pero, ¿a quiénes invitarías? – preguntó.

- Esto… _"Ulquiorra"_ – fue el primer nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza. Mejor dicho, fue el único.

- ¿A quiénes?

- Supongo que a Aizen-sama…

- No digas "sama", ¡Cómo si fuera un dios!. _"¡Ese perro estúpido que me robó a mi Ichimaru!"._

- Es que es como una costumbre – sonrió Inoue.

- ¡Bah!, entonces, ¿quién más?

- Umm. _"Ulquiorra" -_ pensó otra vez. – ¿Qué tal Ichimaru-san y Tosen-san?

- A Matsumoto le dio un tic en el ojo. – Supongo que está bien.

- Ulquiorra-san - dijo por fin. – Grimmjow, Nell-san, sus amiguitos y tal vez ese espada raro de pelo rosado.

- ¡Ah! ¡El metro sexual de Szayel!. Sí, es muy rarito, pobre - comentó Matsumoto. – Entonces creo que está decidido.

- En este momento envío las invitaciones – dijo apresurada Orihime.

* * *

La voz de Yamamoto Taicho se escuchó en casi todo el Seireitei:

"A todos los Capitanes, Tenientes y demás, se les informa que quedan cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de Halloween, que se llevará a cabo en el Mundo real, y está organizada por mi Teniente favorita: Matsumoto. Y por mi ryoka preferida: Inoue Orihime.

Los que deseen acudir, acérquense lo más rápido posible e inscríbanse pronto."

* * *

Más tarde…

- ¡Oye, Renji! ¿Te enteraste que mañana hay una fiesta en casa de Orihime? – dijo Ikkaku.

- ¡Ah!, sí, sí.

- ¿Vas a ir?

- Creo que sí, ¿Y tú?

- Sí, el tarado de "La Mariposita Yumichika" hasta me compró un disfraz cuando le dije que sí iba a ir – respondió el calvito.

- Que bien – le dijo Renji riendo.

Kira, que pasaba cerca, se acercó.

- ¡Oye, Kira! ¿Vas a ir a lo de la fiesta? – preguntaron.

- No lo sé – dijo con su típica cara. - ¿Ustedes van?

- Sí – respondieron.

- Entonces puedo pensarlo, ¿El Capitán Kuchiki va a ir?

- Renji puso cara de sorpresa. Se había olvidado de su capitán, como nunca. – Eh… No lo sé, tal vez vaya – dijo dubitativo.

- OH ¿Y el capitán Kenpachi? – preguntó esta vez a Ikkaku.

- ¡Ja! – soltó una risita. - ¿Te imaginas al capitán? ¿De qué se disfrazaría? ¿De Robocop? – volvió a reír.

- ¿De quién están hablando? – sonó una voz

- ¡Ah! –. Ikkaku volteó y se asustó desde los pies hasta el pelo que no tenía – ¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo un poco nervioso.

- ¡Ken-chan!, sigamos jugando ¿Sí? – Yachiru salió detrás del hombro de Kenpachi. – ¡Hola calvito-chan!

- ¡Teniente! – saludó Ikkaku.

- Anda Ken-chan, vámonos.

- OK, OK, nos vamos – dijo él desviando la miraba y volviendo a ignorarlos.

- Ikkaku suspiró aliviado cuando se fueron. – Pensé que me había escuchado.

- ¡Se te puso pálida la calva! –. Renji se partió de risa.

- Ya, ya, cállate – rezongó el shinigami.

- Entonces nos encontramos mañana para recoger los gigais y disfrazarnos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kira.

- Vale – aceptaron ambos.

* * *

Después de unas horas, en Hueco Mundo…

- Aizen-sama –. Ulquiorra se acercó. – ¿Va a aceptar aquella invitación a la fiesta de Halloween?

- Por favor, por favor, por favorcito, quiero ver a Matsumoto. – Ichimaru estaba arrodillado contra Aizen.

- Ande, diga que sí por favor, yo también quiero ver a mi querido Komamura – intervino Tosen.

- _"Par de arrastrados"_ - pensó Ulquiorra. Él también quería ir para ver a _alguien_, pero no iba a suplicar. Jamás.

- ¡OK, OK mis muchachos! – habló Aizen. – Los de Hueco Mundo iremos a "matar", no se emocionen con la palabra. Como decía, matar con nuestra presencia.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Cap 02 ::**

Por la noche…

- Rukiaaaaaaaaaa, apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde!!!! – Ichigo gritó mirando hacia las escaleras

- Ehh, bien ahí Ichi-nii – Karin se acercó con su cara de sarcasmo pervertida – vas a salir con Rukia-chan chan chan chan chan jeje, ya dime, que hay entre ustedes

- O///O jaja – disimuló – nada, que va a haber ah?, solo me invitó a la fiesta de Inoue, igual iba a ir

- Umm… - como si Karin, la mas viva, le va a creer - cuidadito no mas, y no vegas de madrugada

- Obvio que voy a llegar tarde, es una fiesta no?, comienza a las 10, asi que nos vamos a demorar un poco

- Umm…, pero no hagas nada inadecuado eh

- Claro que no…

- Onii-chan… - Yuzu apareció – te ves muy kawaii, eres un vampiro muy guapo x3

- Gracias Yuzu, ustedes no piensan salir???

- Naaa, lo de pedir dulcecitos es para niños – comentó Karin

- Jeje, prefiero quedarme a cocinar – dijo Yuzu

- Ah…

- Ichigo, ya estoy lista – se oyó desde arriba

- ¬¬ - no era precisamente lo que Ichigo estaba esperando…

Rukia bajo con su disfraz rosa de Chappy, era entero y parecia más un peluche grande, bueno, no

tan grande, al menos no se había tapado la cara…

- Eto…

- Este disfraz es de edición limitada!!!! – dijo orgullosa

- Jaja, ok ok, de seguro que si… - bueno, Ichigo había imaginado algo como… no se, algo…, que mostrara el cuerpo aunque sea un poquito mas no?? xD, no, sueño frustrado – vamos??? – le dijo

- OKI!!!! – respondió emocionadísima

- Que bueno que el viejo no está en casa… - pensó Ichigo – cierren bien la puerta hasta que venga el viejo ok? – les dijo a sus hermanas

- Ok, vampiro, no te preocupes y no le chupes mucha sangre a las conejitas eh!!!!!! – dijo graciosamente Karin

- Chistosa…

- Ichigo, vamos!!!

- Adios Onii-chaaaan!!

…

- Orihime, todo listo???

- Siiiiii Rangiku-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las dos habían estado corriendo de aquí para allá durante todo el día, arreglando la casa, colgando telarañas, pintando fantasmitas y preparando los bocaditos… la gran cantidad de bocaditos que tenían ahora en la mesa. La casa, ahora parecía mucho más grande, claro…, con semejante mesa, tipo mansión…, había desde sándwiches con pollo hasta gelatina en vasitos, era como una fiesta infantil, pero para unas mil personas (como si fuera a ir todo el Seireitei y todo Hueco Mundo). Orihime había hecho origamis de hollows en cadenetas, tambien queria hacer pequeños Ulquiorras, pero le pareció un poco inapropiado, y lo dejó asi.

Hace unos instantes se acababan de cambiar, ya faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, hora que habian puesto para la fiesta. Inoue, llevaba un traje de princesita, casi se parecía a la cenicienta, si no fuera por su 90 – 60 – …(mejor no sigo xD), con su moñito y su vestido celeste, solo le faltaba el principe uuh!. Matsumoto se habia disfrazado de stripper (según ella), tenía unas mallas pegaditas, y un traje de enfermera muuuuuuuy sexy, con su super mini falda (pobre Yamamoto, iba a morir desangrado), de veras quería que a Ichimaru se le cayera la baba.

Din Don!!!, sonó la puerta.

- Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!, llegaron los primeros x3 – se emocionó Inoue que corrió hacia la puerta – ohhhhhhhhhh, Kurosaki-kun!!, Kuchiki-san, que monoooooooossssss x3 (fue mas por Rukia que parecía peluche apachurrable), pasen pasen

- Inoue, toma, te traje estos caramelos – Rukia extendió su mano con su calabaza llena de dulces

- Nyaaaaaaaa gracias

- Ohh, Rukia, conejita, Ichigo, eh niño, que sexy disfraz… - dijo Matsumoto

- O///O – segunda vez que le decían que se veía bien – ah, gracias, y tu… - pensó que mejor se abstenía de hacer comentarios a su porno disfraz – y Inoue, hace falta algo?

- Ah!, no no, solo hay que esperar a los demas, pueden pasarse por la mesa y comer lo que deseen – respondió Inoue

- Wauuuuuu Inoue, creo que te pasaste un poco con la comida no?, aquí tenemos hasta el proximo año xD – habló Rukia

- Jeje, es que es por sea caso, mas vale tener comida que lamentar haberla comido, eh, no, no asi no era, bueno, jeje, ustedes me entienden no?

- ¬¬ la verdad no, pero no importa ahora verdad Ichigo?

- Aja – comentó distraído

Din don!!!! Sonó otra vez el timbre

- Yo voy!!!!!!! – dijo Matsumoto – Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gentita de la Sociedad de Almas!!!!!

Renji, Kira, Ikkaku y Yumichika (él no tanto) se quedaron pasmados con la boca en el piso ante semejante recibimiento, Matsumoto en traje de enfermera con un escote que decía "mejor no te pongas nada".

- Eh chicos, que pasa???, pueden entrar!

- Ahh hola hola Matsumoto – Renji fue el primero en reaccionar. Es que cualquier hombre se quedaba sonso al ver eso, bueno, casi, como ustedes saben Yumichika es medio rarito xD

- Pasen pasen, chicos, jaja, Ikkaku, te queda muy chistoso ese disfraz de monje budista, hace honor a tu calva xD – rió Matsumoto

- Ya ya, la loca de Yumichika me lo trajo y ya, me lo puse porque en fin

-A quien le dices loca, calvo, todo porque estás celoso de mi maravilloso traje de angel, es que va tan bien con mi personalidad – la vanidad lo corroía xD. Tenía una aureola suspendida con un palito por detrás de su cabeza, y una sotana blanca, en serio si parecía un angel, un angel gay xD

- SI angelito, estás linda – se rió Ikkaku

- Ya chicos, dejen de pelear si? – intervino Kira, que tenía puesto un disfraz de Tigger (de Winnie Pooh)

- Ya tigrecito lindo – se rio Ikkaku – ok ok, entremos, hemos venido a divertirnos… no puedo creer que este diciendo eso… que bajo he caido…

- Hola Rukia – saludó Renji

- Ohhhhhhh Renji!!!!!!!!! Tu traje es muy original!!!!!!!! – sonrió Rukia

Renji se había vestido de faraón egipcio, con es acosa puntiaguda en la barbilla y su otra cosa en la cabeza, su especie de "taparrabo" cruzado y unas cuantas cosas mas. Se veia sexy x3.

- Hola Ichigo – saludó el faraón

- jaja, hoola, en vez de faraón pareces momia xD jaja

- Ja Ja, chistoso, todo porque sabes que me veo bien…, bueno, tu cosa vampiresca no está tan mal del todo eh

- jaja, ok ok

Recien habían cerrado la puerta y sonó nuevamente el timbre Din don!!!

Renji, que estaba cerca, abrió

- Oh, son Ishida y Chad!! – gritó

- Hola Abarai, señor faraón – Ishida soltó una risita ahogada

Ishida iba disfrazado de pirata, con uno de esos sombreros tipo Jack Sparrow, y un piercing falso (o eso suponían) en la oreja. Mientras que Chad, estaba de Frankenstein, mas parecía German Munster xD, con sus tornillitos y las cocidas, pero al menos se había disfrazado de algo.

- Nunca había imaginado a un pirata ciego – se rió Renji

- Por eso soy único – respondió Ishida

- Chad, tu disfraz esta bueno eh – le comentó el faraón

- Hmmm – asintió

- Venga, pasen, vayan a saludar – dijo cerrando la puerta

Din don!!!!!!, sonó de nuevo. Esta vez abrió Inoue, que fue corriendo.

- Ohhhhh, Capitán Yamamoto!!!!!!!!! (vestido de maestro Roshi con su caparazón de Tortuga, solo le faltaba su Goku xD ), que gusto que viniese!!!!!!, ohhh, Capitán Ukitake (vestido de sacerdote, con su sotana negra, le cae bien esa no?), Capitán Shunsui (vestido de vago de los alcohólicos anónimos xD, con sus harapos que le parecían muy cool para la ocasión), Capitán Hitsugaya!!!!! (disfrazado del Principito, le temblaba el ojo de cólera por haber ido vestido así, pero su dulce Hinamori quería ese traje, asi que aceptó) y Hinamori-san!!!!, que linda (iba vestida de flor xD, estúpida como siempre)

- – Matsumoto corrió a estrecharlo entre sus… xD brazos, que dulce que se ve mi Taichoooooo

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh, que linda enfermera, me pones una inyección??? – dijo el pervertido del maestro Roshi, perdón, el capitán Yamamoto

- Que le den!! Viejo aguantado – pensó Matsumoto – jaja, como siempre gracioso Capitán

- Venga, pasen pasen

- Ella hasta puede hacer caer en el pecado al sacerdote no?? Jajajaja – le dijo Shunsui a Ukitake

- Es muy buena teniente – respondió Ukitake, digno de ser canonizado

- Ay, que aburrido eres Y.Y… - el vago se fue a la mesa de los bocaditos

Din don!

- Yo voy!!!!!!!! – gritó Matsumoto – ohhhhhhhhhh, que tal te va Aizen … perro desgraciado… - susurró por lo bajo

- Que has dicho??

- Nada nada, que gusto verte ¬¬ - le dijo Matsumoto. Aizen estaba disfrazado de científico loco, con uno de esos cuchillos que le atraviesan la cabeza, según el, original - y tu Tosen (disfrazado de Ciclope, de Xmen xD), que tal, ohhh, Ulquiorra (iba vestido de la muerte, bueno, la cara le ayudaba, y con esa capucha y su hoz, daba miedito) y… como te llamabas tu??

- Grimmjow, porno-enfermerita – él iba vestido de diablo, con sus cachos y su cola, y su hueco por supuesto

- Oye, nunca había visto un diablo de color celeste

- Soy un diablo moderno ok?, no te metas conmigo

- Oye Aizen, y eso que está ahí tirado, que es? – preguntó Matsumoto señalando un bulto en el piso. Uy, era una persona

- Ah, ese es Ichimaru, se ha vestido de gato jaja, dice que quería estar mono y todo eso, pero cuando abriste se desmayó… bueno, ya se levantará

- O///O ok ok, pasen, yo lo ayudo

- Que pasó… - Ichimaru se tocó la cabeza – Auuuuuuuuuuuu! Quien me pateó?

- Esa fue por idiota gatito

- O.O Matsumoto O///O… que sexy… - se volvió a desmayar

- Idiooooooootaaaaaa – le pegó

Entraron.

Din don! Sonó otra vez

- Vooooooooy! – corrió Inoue – Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san, pasen!!

- Haip haip!!!!!!! – dijo Urahara, que tenía un disfraz de payasito

- Hola Inoue – saludó Yoruichi, que vestía policía-femenina-porno

…

Mas tarde…

- Oye, el Caqitán Komamura no ha venido??? – Tosen le preguntó a Renji

- Nop, tiene complejos, usted sabe… es un perro y de que se iba a disfrazar, de Dobberman? xD

- T.T, que lástima, y yo que vine solo por él T.T

…

Habían llegado muchos más shinigamis y espadas durante ese lapso de tiempo, la capitana Unohana (vestida de monjita), su teniente Isane (vestida de escolar), Soi Fong(con su frac, a lo macho xD), Aporro (vestido de travesti… nooo noo, él decía que era disfraz de un top model), Nnoitra (disfrazado de Guasón), hasta Nel (vestida de calabaza) y sus dos compinches Pesshe y Dondochakka (disfrazados de ninjas).

La música techno estaba a todo volumen (imagínense a los shinigamis bailando en plena fiesta con luces), al parecer Matsumoto había emborrachado a Gin, el gato sexy, y lo tenía solito para ella (que más desearía él), estaban bailando.

Yamamoto taicho, el vejestorio andante, estaba detrás de todas las chicas, y se moria de ganas de quitarle la sotana a Unohana xD, "no muestra ni el cuello", decía.

Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones cerca a la cocina, con un vaso de ponche.

Él no era de bailar ni esas cosas, figúrense que hasta Renji, después de varios vasitos, estaba bailando con la coneja-chappy-Rukia. El vampiro los tenía bien ubicados, no les quitaba ojo de encima O.O.

Inoue, que estaba bailando con Ulquiorra (su sueño. Ulquiorra bailando kyaaaaaaaa), se separó un momento de él e Ichigo pudo ver que se llevó a Rukia, escaleras arriba.

…

- Inoue, qué sucede? – preguntó Rukia

- Kuchiki-san…, que te parece si te cambiamos un poco el disfraz eh? – Ahora que ella estaba disfrutando de su paliducho, se olvidó de Ichigo, bueno, ya se había olvidado de él desde que conoció al Espada, pero ahora quería que se divierta, y sabía perfectamente, que quien mejor que Rukia para ayudarlo.

- Cambiar mi disfraz de super-chappy-edicion-limitada???

- Si, es que está haciendo un poco de calor jeje, además te va quedar muy bonito

- Ummm…, ok, sólo porque me ha dado calor estar bailando

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Cap 03 ::**

- Kuchiki-san, que opinas? – Inoue la vio con una gran sonrisa (esas de las tontas que tanto le gustan)

- Umm – Rukia se miraba en el espejo examinándose – creo que esta muy moooooono x3

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, que bueno que te guste – le dijo emocionada – y espero que Kurosaki-kun logre animarse con esto – pensó – pues entonces bajemos, que nos deben estar esperando

…

La fiesta estaba más animada que nunca, todos bailando, Yumichika cerca de Aporro (pareja casi gay xD), Renji, el faraón, se olvidó por completo de Rukia y bailaba con quien sea, ustedes saben, cuando el alcohol se sube a la cabeza, puedes bailar hasta con tu sombra y eres estúpidamente feliz.

A falta de mujeres, todos bailaban con todos, Kira-Tigger, que por cierto también estaba mareado, saltaba al compás de la música techno; y nadie supo quien fue, pero Hitsugaya también acabó medio ebrio, como era de esperarse de un niño, con una copita fiu!, voló al cielo, tomó a Hinamori de la mano y se la llevó al centro de la pista de baile, ella sonriendo (como idiota xD), se fue contenta y comenzaron a bailar, Hitsugaya liberado xD. Todos los quedaron mirando, por una vez en su vida, Hitsugaya se veía feliz y libre.

En fin, todos estaban felices y disfrutando de la fiesta y comiendo como cerdos los bocaditos.

Pero, ahora Ulquiorra se había unido a Ichigo en el mueble, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, como compañeros de copas o algo así, pero no se hablaban. El espada estaba esperando a Inoue, vah, que importaba lo que los demás dijeran, además estaban medio ebrios, y que… si, ahora lo admitía, le gustaba Inoue, si, le gustaba, pero no se lo había dicho, se sentía extrañamente feliz cuando ella estaba a su lado, aunque su cara no lo demostrara, si, seguía teniendo la misma cara de tristeza de siempre, pero no se sentía nada triste, de hecho, quería… como se llamaba esos extraños movimientos con música que había aprendido… ah si!!!!! Baile, si si, quería bailar con ella, no le resultaba nada difícil moverse, era como moverse para pelear, pero esto era al compás y todo eso, como que le gustaba un poquito, y mas si era con Inoue.

Ichigo tenía cara de pocos amigos, estaba pensando donde demonios se habían metido esas dos, bueno, exactamente donde se había metido Rukia, mira que invitarlo a la fiesta y luego irse a bailar con Renji, fue un ratito, pero igual, le había hervido la sangre de verlos felices, Renji borracho pero se estaban divirtiendo, quiso pararse y traer a Rukia, pero su orgullo hizo que no se moviera ni un centímetro de su asiento; además, ella le había dicho para bailar, hace un rato, pero aunque quería decirle que si, estaba un poco desanimado, y obviamente, luego se había arrepentido.

Se había percatado de que Ulquiorra había estado bailando con Inoue, umm tenía que admitir que el Espada se movía bien, y le resultaba un poco gracioso que a Inoue le guste estar con él, y a él, con ella, o sea, ella había sido su prisionera y todo, vah ya no importaba, a Inoue le gustaba, se veía a leguas y al espada se le caía la baba por ella, bueno no tanto así, pero Ichigo lo podía ver, Inoue era su amiga y de hecho que la conocía… bien, ese no era el tema que pasaba por su cabeza, se desvió por un ratito… lo que quería era… a Rukia.

Cuando el espada se sentó a su lado, hizo caso omiso de él, al parecer no quería bailar con nadie más que con Inoue, "que bien, mientras Inoue sea feliz, todo bien" pensó Ichigo.

Pasó la vista por la pista de baile, vio a Yoruichi pegadita a un payaso????, si eso era un payaso, bueno… quien sería... lo que si veía era al marimachaso de Soi Fong con un cuchillo detrás, eso era un cuchillo????, esa mujer siempre le había dado un poco de miedo, ya… era problema de ellas.

También vio a Ukitake, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, bailando con una monja????, no le veía la cara, pero no importaba, el capitán abstemio se había liberado. Esa noche era un poco rara, nadie se comportaba como usualmente lo hacía, sería porque era una fiesta, e Ichigo nunca los había visto en una???, bueno, volviendo al tema: Rukia, donde estaba Rukia.

Estaba apunto de pararse, cuando el espada se le adelantó, avanzó hacia la escalera y le tendió la mano a Inoue, como todo un caballero, para que bajara, era "La muerte" más educada que Ichigo había visto en su vida xD. O.O el Espada se la llevó hacia la cocina… uy, desaparecieron.

…

- Yosh! – dijo Rukia que se había quedado sola para terminar de arreglarse, mientras Inoue bajaba – allí voy Ichigo, mas te vale no rechazarme la invitación al baile de nuevo jum!

…

Ichigo vio nuevamente hacia la escalera y ohhhhhhhhhh Diosssssssssss Saaaaaantooooooooo, casi le da un paro, y se le cayó de las manos el ponche que le quedaba.

Nadie vio a Rukia al pie de la escalera, porque todos estaban "ocupados"; pero Ichigo si que la vio…

- OMG!!! Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa… (baba)

Rukia estaba allí, paradita, vah, con una parada sumamente sexy para Ichigo, vestida de conejita de playboy, con un top rojo y una micro faldita, al estilo Yoruichi pero sin el 90-60-revienta. Sus piernas perfectísimas y unos tacos que la hacían ligeramente más alta, oh y que decir de esas orejas super mega sexys, nada que ver con Chapi, mejor dicho, era la versión sexy de ese conejo raro.

Rukia comenzó a bajar lentamente, según ella inocente, mientras a Ichigo se le habría mas la boca.

Cuando ella se posicionó delante de él, que no había movido ni un pelo, ni siquiera pestañeado, le habló.

- Oye, idiota, que me miras tanto, a que te gusto no?

- Si… - respondido inconscientemente

- Que?? O///O

- Ah??

- Que acabas de decir??

- Yo??, nada – respondió él

- Ah claro, bueno, voy a seguir bailando – avanzó hacia la pista de baile cuando un brazo la detuvo

- No vayas con Renji – le dijo Ichigo sin mirarla, estaba rojísimo

- Por qué?

- Porque no quiero

- Y a ti qué te interesa con quien baile, si tú no quieres bailar conmigo y esto es una fiesta

- O///O, no quiero que bailes con él, me siento mal cuando te veo así

- O.O, y qué debo suponer que significa eso? – preguntó Rukia

- Ay demonios, que me dan celos ok???, bien, lo dije

- Ichigo – lo llamó

Cuando él volteó, Rukia lo jaló de la camisa hacia abajo y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Ichigo solo pudo sonreir, cuando recordó que tenía unos dientes de vampiro postisos.

- Espera… - le dijo alejándose un poquito. Se sacó los dientes y los arrojó por ahí – ahora si… :D

- Jaja, idiota, ya sentía algo raro

- QUE… DEMONIOS… ESTÁN HACIENDOOO - oyeron a sus espaldas.

Se separaron y cuando voltearon, Byakuya estaba allí parado con los ojos, escondidos detrás de los lentes, literalmente en llamas y su zanpakuto en mano, tenía un "pseudo-disfraz" de actor de cine, con un frac elegantísimo y los lentes que le daban la apariencia de un súper y sexy agente secreto.

- Ooooooniiiiisaaaamaaaa – a Rukia le tembló la voz y el ojo derecho de nervios

- Byakuya, que haces aquí?? – a Ichigo tambien le tembló la cara, pero no de miedo, sino de nerviosismo porque lo vio besando a su hermana

- KU RO SA KI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – estalló como la bomba atómica e Ichigo comenzó a correr sin pensarlo, y Rukia detrás del pelinaranja, con sus tacos 9.

- Oni-samaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Salieron corriendo por la puerta de atrás, en la cocina; Ichigo, Byakuya y su zanpakuto y Rukia, en ese orden. Pasaron por el costado de Ulquiorra e Inoue, que por cierto estaban bien juntitos (xD).

- Oye, Byakuya, tranquilízateeee – la cara de asesino profesional que tenía en es momento le respondió – ok, mejor sigo corriendo. Gracias a Dios no ha utilizado ese super shunpo que le enseño la porno dew Yoruichi - pensó

- KU RO SA KI TE VOY A MA TAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Onii-samaaaaaaa nooooooooooooooooo

Y asi corriendo durante casi toda la noche, mientras los shinigamis junto a los espadas y arrancars, hacían un trencito y salían a la calle bailando. Si, estaban más borrachos que nunca, pero y que…, era Halloween y había que disfrutarlo…

Tal vez Byakuya no alcance a Ichigo, pero lo seguro era que si lo alcanzaba, su senbosakura lo iba a dejar deshojado como una flor xD.

- Oniiiiiii-saaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T

**Fin!!!!!!**


End file.
